


Remarkable

by Moonshxne



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Marilla Bash Diana and Cole ship shirbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshxne/pseuds/Moonshxne
Summary: Anne almost drowns, good thing Gilbert knows CPR





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Anne sat near the edge of a lake in the forest. It was the beginning of winter in Avonlea, so the lake was starting to freeze up. She watched the glistening water.  
“Oh I absolutely cannot wait till Diana and Ruby get here so we can start our thrilling adventure! I just wish Cole could’ve made it, but maybe some other time.”

Meanwhile, Billy Andrews was looking for animals to shoot. He saw Anne sitting near the lake.  
“Of course that ugly orphan would think watching water is interesting. If she likes the lake so much then maybe she should be in it” he thought to himself.  
Billy walked quietly to where Anne was sitting, making sure his footsteps were silent as the water.

One minute Anne was gazing at the beautiful blue lake and the next she felt a pair of hands shove her in. She tried to scream. She felt herself getting pulled into the depths of the lake.

Billy didn’t know Anne couldn’t swim, and the second he pushed her inside he ran away.

Diana and Ruby showed up to the lake so excited to start their game. But Anne was no where in sight.  
“Anne! Anne where are you?”

Gilbert Blythe was passing by the forest when he heard two girls screaming. He ran to where the sound was coming from. He discovered Ruby and Diana panicking.

“Gilbert, oh thank goodness you’re here!” Ruby said as she ran up to him, “Anne promised to wait here in front of the lake and she’s gone!”

“We’re worried something has gone terribly wrong” Diana explained.

Gilbert had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
“Wait here.”

He dived into the lake, the worried voices of the two girls fading. There she was, her eyes were closed and she didn’t look like she was breathing. Gilbert wrapped his arms around her pulling her out as quick as he could and he put her on the grass. Ruby and Diana were horrified.  
“Anne!? Oh my goodness Anne!”  
Fortunately, Gilbert had been studying to become a doctor and he had remembered learning about their current situation. He both his hands to her chest and started pushing  
1  
2  
3  
Nothing.

“Come on Anne, please” Gilbert muttered

Ruby watched as he put his mouth on hers. Diana was smiling.

He was having so many horrible thoughts. “What if she doesn’t wake up, I never told her how I felt” he thought  
Suddenly, they heard a huge gasp and Gilbert was shoved.

“Gilbert Blythe! What are you DOING?!”

“Thank god.” Gilbert said, with a sigh of relief. She was alive. Shivering, but alive.

“Gilbert?” She said more quietly through chattering teeth.

“We need to get her to Matthew and Marilla right now” he said.

“How exactly are we going to do that?” Said Diana.

“Don’t worry, I’ll carry her”

Ruby’s face displayed a flash of jealousy before she realized that her friend was in trouble and there was no time to think about Gilbert right now.

“Wrap your arms around my neck, Anne.”

“I will do no such—“

“Please, Anne we got to get you home.”

“Alright fine. If you insist. But you will speak no word of this to anyone, you hear me Gilbert?”

“I promise I won’t” he said as he smiled.

As Gilbert carried Anne, they ran across the forest to Anne’s house. When they arrived they knocked on the door as hard as they could.

“What in the— Anne! Matthew come quick it’s Anne!”

Anne smiled weakly, “It’s alright Marilla, I’ll be ok”

“Good heavens child, how do you always manage to get into these situations!”

Before Anne could explain, Matthew came running over.

“Are you alright, Anne?”

When she said she was alright, Gilbert told Marilla to set the fireplace for Anne to warm up by. He laid her gently on the ground in front of it. He quietly sat down next to her.

Marilla watched the silence between them.

“Goodness Anne, he saved your life at least say thank you.”

Anne reluctantly turned to Gilbert,

“Thank you” she muttered.

“You’re welcome, Anne” he said.

Ruby and Diana went to go prepare a warm bath for Anne, while Matthew went back to work and Marilla went to go bake something for her. Gilbert and Anne said staring at the fire. Although, Gilbert was looking at someone. His gaze burned into her head like the fire in front of them.

“Gilbert, I’m sorry if I’m being rude, I really do appreciate your help. I’m just...embarrassed. If I had known how to swim...”

He put a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t. Please don’t blame it on yourself. You couldn’t have possibly learned how to swim while you were going through so much. Now tell me, who did this to you?”

Anne’s smile disappeared.

“It was Billy” she said quietly.

Gilbert got up to leave. Anne grabbed his arm,

“Gilbert please you don’t have to do this for me, you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“I’m sorry Anne, but I already warned him once to leave you alone and he didn’t listen.”

As he walked out of the house, Anne sat there baffled. “Already warned him once...” Gilbert had stood up for her? Cole’s voice echoed in her head.

“You know Gilbert has a crush on you right?”

“Stop it”, she thought to herself. “Gilbert couldn’t have a crush on me. Besides, there are so many other girls who are way prettier than I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so sorry if it’s bad. I’ll be making chapter 2 soon, hope you enjoy<3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gilbert walked up to the Andrews’ house. Billy was working in front.

“Gilbert, what are you doing—“

Gilbert punched him in the face. Hard. He didn’t mean to hit him that hard but he was angry. Little did Gilbert know, when he was away Billy got stronger. He got up and punched him even harder. Gilbert wasn’t expecting this so he didn’t have time to defend himself. He went down and he felt blood on his face. While Gilbert held his face he confronted Billy about what he did.

“She can’t swim! You pushed her into the lake and left her to drown!”

“It was an accident alright, how was I supposed to know?!”

“Right. An accident. Just like pushing Cole off the ladder was an accident. Just like destroying their fort was an accident. You hurt so many people. I can’t believe I was so blind before, to be your friend.”

Billy was speechless. Gilbert stood up and walked away. He was going to go home to treat his wounds, but he had to see how Anne was doing. It was, in fact, Anne who answered the door.  
“Gilbert! You’re bleeding!”

“I know I know, I’ll be fine. Are you okay?”

“I’m probably going to have a cold for a couple of days, but other than that I’ll be fine. You on the other hand, need to get your wounds cleaned. Come on, Marilla will know what to do.”

Marilla listened as Anne asked her what to do. She could treat the wounds, but she knew Anne and Gilbert needed to talk things out. Marilla has seen the way Gilbert looks at Anne. His father used to look at her the same way. But she was always so stubborn, just like Anne. Marilla knew that even though Anne acts like she hates Gilbert, she loves him. She knew from the day Anne received the letter from him. Her eyes were gleaming just looking at the front,

“There’s nothing romantical about this letter, nothing at all”

Marilla had given her an incredulous look.

“Anne I’m busy right now, why don’t you take Gilbert upstairs and fix him up.”

“But Marilla...!”

“It’s okay Ms. Cuthbert I can do it myself”

“Now now Gilbert, Anne knows perfectly well how to treat wounds. She saved Minnie May when she had the croup, I’m sure she can help you”

Anne rolled her eyes.  
“Fine. Come on Gilbert.”

When they got upstairs Anne led him to her room.  
“Sit. Don’t move I have to get a cloth”

She sat down and started dabbing at the cut on his cheek.

“Should I call you, Dr. Cuthbert from now on?” He said as he chuckled.

Anne glared at him.  
“That’s not funny. Besides, as I told you before, I think being a teacher suits me better.” 

“Well I think you’ll make a wonderful teacher” he said as he smiled. There was no playfulness beneath his eyes, for he really meant what he said.

Having no comeback to this, Anne said,  
“I...thank you...but don’t think this excuses you from the fact that you fought Billy Andrews, what were you thinking Gilbert?!”

“I fought him once, I could do it again.”

“What do you mean fought him once?

“I told him not to hassle you, but he kept provoking me saying ‘what’s your problem?’.”

Anne, who was astounded, shook her head,  
“I think I can stand up for myself.”

Gilbert chuckled.  
“I know you can, I was just helping you out a bit.”

Anne had to put her hand on the side of Gilbert’s face to tilt his head, so that she could clean the rest of his wound. As her hand rested on the side of his face, she thought to herself,  
“Wow his face is very...oh god what am I doing.”

Then she looked up and their eyes met. Anne forgot to continue cleaning the cut as she looked into his eyes. It was as if they were in a trance. But she broke out of it as she dropped her hands into her lap and looked down. Right when she did she saw Gilbert’s knuckles. They were very red and bleeding a little.

“Gilbert how hard did you hit him?!”

However, right before he could answer she started giggling. She couldn’t help it. Soon Gilbert joined in too. Through her laughter, Anne said,  
“You must’ve hurt him real bad, I can just imagine the look on his face!”

“Imagine? I saw it with my very eyes. I told him I never should’ve been his friend. You should’ve seen him, he couldn’t say anything back!”

After they stopped laughing, they were grinning. Anne wrapped up his knuckles and covered up his cut. Then they headed downstairs.

Marilla noticed that they looked much happier than when they went upstairs.  
“Gilbert, thank you so much for saving our Anne.”

“You’re welcome, Ms. Cuthbert.”

Gilbert walked to the door,  
“Well goodbye Anne, I hope you feel better.”

“Bye. I hope your wounds heal up soon, and thank you again!” Anne shouted as Gilbert walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be busy for the next couple days, so idk when I’ll post chapter 3. I’ll try to as soon as I can. Anyway, enjoy! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Cole came from Charlottetown to visit Anne. Diana went with him. He knocked on the Cuthbert’s door. Ms. Cuthbert opened the door  
“Diana! And Cole! What a surprise, come in come in! Oh Anne is going to be delighted to see you.”

When Cole heard what happened to Anne he came rushing over.  
“Is she feeling better?”

“Yes she has a cold, but with some soup and good rest she’s getting better.”

“May we go see her?”

“Yes of course she’s upstairs in her room.” Marilla said as she smiled. She loved their friendship and she was so proud of Anne for not judging Cole like the other kids at school.

Cole opened Anne’s door and she screamed with joy...or at least she tried to since she had a bad cough.   
“Cole you mischievous boy, you never told me your coming to visit! And hello my dearest Diana thank you so much, both of you, for coming.”

“I heard what happened so I needed to see if you were okay.” He said as he started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Anne said with a suspicious look at Diana.

Diana put her hands up   
“Hey don’t ask me, I have no idea what he’s talking about.”

“You’ll never guess who told me what happened to you.” He said with a big grin. 

Anne’s jaw dropped, and then she sneered “Blythe...he sent you a letter didn’t he.”

“Yup!” He said still smiling. He has been watching Anne and Gilbert now for a long time. He knows they’re meant to be but they’re too stubborn to see it.

Anne got up and started pacing  
“Whyy does everybody think I’m like a helpless little puppy that always needs help. Everyone’s always worrying about me. Well I don’t need Gilbert Blythe’s help. In fact women can take care of themselves and they don’t need a BOY to do it.”

As Cole watched Anne have her mini rant, Diana agreeing with everything she said, he thought about how Anne was the only one in class who was friendly and didn’t judge him the first time she saw him.  
“The world needs more strong women like Anne.” he thought to himself.

“Oh by the way I brought you some cookies.” Said Cole as he watched Anne gasp with delight.

“Oh Cole, you truly are a kindred spirit.”

The 3 of them sat quietly nibbling the cookies. Then Anne broke the silence,  
“So Gilbert actually punched Billy for me...and I cleaned his wounds...”

Diana and Cole stopped chewing.  
“ANNE!!!” They squealed.

“Now hold on, that doesn’t mean he likes me so don’t say anything foolish.”

Diana and Cole smiled at each other  
“Well Anne, you were the one who said it..”

“Oh this is ridiculous guys, besides Cole I already told you he doesn’t like me.”

Cole shook his head  
“Anne can you spell oblivious?”

“Of course I can, o-b-l-i-v-i-o-u-s.  
Definition: not aware of or not concerned about what is happening around one”  
She recited proudly

Diana clapped  
“Oh Anne that was beautiful!”

Soon Cole and Diana had to leave. Anne watched them leave. But Cole stayed back  
“You know I only made you spell oblivious because that’s how you are towards Gilbert liking you...and you liking him back.”

Cole knew that last bit would get Anne mad so he ran and caught up with Diana as he said goodbye to Anne.

“That Cole Mackenzie, thinks he knows everything about everyone.” She muttered.

But as she went upstairs she knew he was right. But all she could think about was why they could never be together. Ruby would get so mad at her and stop being her friend. Her and Gilbert always argue too much. There’s also the possibility that he only likes her because he feels guilty for her. Guilty that she grew up an orphan with the most hideous hair color.

She went back to bed with a big sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t updated for so long. I’ve had band camp for the past two weeks and it just finished today so I’ll update more often. But anyway, enjoy!=)


End file.
